


Destiny

by VanDeSpade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanDeSpade/pseuds/VanDeSpade
Summary: For his own good, Kakashi's identity as an omega was kept as a secret that even he didn't know of. All thanks to the seal casted by Tsunade. However, the time was running up. Due to the nature of the seal, Kakashi has to be mated by an alpha as soon as he reached 18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm...so this is my first fanfiction. First of all, sorry but my english sucks especially my grammar since I'm not a native English speaker. So expect a few (read: a lot of) errors in my writing.I tried tho :)))))  
> Anyway, enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**

“Tsunade, please!”

Tsunade’s eyes are fixated on the grey-haired man in front of her. Sakumo was staring so intensely at her, hoping for her to response.

“But Sakumo! Forming the seal is risky!” This time her gaze was averted to the small baby in Sakumo’s hold. A baby with such a striking resemblance to his father. Grey hair and pale skin.

Sakumo refused to give up. “You yourself know how much an omega is so desired between nations. Even in Konoha, omegas are so rare, in fact-Kakashi is the first one to be born for the first time in 50 years.” The man frowned, looking down at the baby who was sleeping so peacefully.

“THAT’S WHY, I BEG YOU!” He continued, looking straight into Tsunade’s eyes with determination.

Tsunade clenched her fist. Sakumo was right. While Konohagakure policies was to treat omega gently and with respect, she cannot deny the fact that an omega will be exposed to many kinds of dangers from other big nations that desired omegas as a breeding tool. The reason is simple, an omega is believed to give birth to superior kids in term of ability, strength and chakra reserve. Thinking of it, her great grandmother was an omega and the child she bore is none other than the infamous first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, her grandfather. With the birth of an omega in the midst of breaking wars and each nation’s pursue of a powerful shinobi, there’s no telling what the enemies would do shall they know since omegas are so rare, they were almost unheard of.

She took a deep breath and sighed with both hands on her waist.

“OK. I can perform this technique for you. But this seal, as I stated before- is not without risk. Kakashi may be able to hide his identity as an omega, his body will develop similar to that of a beta and he will have no heat or menstruation either BUT only up to a certain age.” Tsunade explained.

“Please tell me more.” Sakumo demanded.

“Then, listen carefully. 18 is the maximum age. The seal will only last till that age. After that, the seal will vanish, but the side effects will take place. By that time, if Kakashi still has not mated with an alpha, his body conditions will deteriorate. Even so, are you willing to continue?” She crossed her arms, waiting the answer from the Silver Fang of Konoha.

_Silence._

She can see the silver man twitched a little as he bit his bottom lip.

“No…” The man finally voiced.

“It’s okay Sakumo. With such risk, I understand if you…”

“No, I mean! Please proceed! Before that seal breaks, by that time I’ll make sure that Kakashi is strong enough to protect himself. As for the alpha…there must be…someone that’ll love Kakashi with all his heart! I’m sure of it! Kakashi’s destined pair….”

_Ah, so this man believes in the urban legend huh. No. Having decided to proceed with the seal, he must have no choice but to believe. Indeed, it is the only way we have now._

While it was not wrong to be born as an omega, Tsunade knew well that their biological build can hinder their progress as a shinobi. Just thinking of the troubles that omegas can get themselves through shall their heat suddenly manifests in the midst of battle fields are enough to get a knot in her stomach. Sure, there are suppressants but those need to be consumed monthly and really not much of a help either since frequently tampering with the normal heat cycle can make their conditions even worst.

The special seal that Tsunade inherited from her Senju sides help to delay the heat till the omega reaches 18, however their health will deteriorate at even a faster rate after that. Either scenario is not any better for the omega but as Sakumo said, with the help of the seal, it will provide Kakashi the sufficient time to get stronger and to find a suitable alpha for him. Yes, getting an alpha was the best choice for an omega to stay healthy and protected. Once an omega was mated, their heat will be toned down and the sweet pheromones they released will only be able to be detected by their alpha. Furthermore, once marked by said alpha, other alphas will no longer be able to impregnate the omega. Of course, this was only possible if the omega was willingly marked.

Sadly, the world was not that kind to omegas since omegas are most likely to be trafficked as a breeding tool shall their identity was revealed. Alphas were not to be trusted so easily, especially not from the other villages aside from Konoha. Even with the policies that protected omegas in their village, Tsunade were well-informed of the darkness glooming underneath. Talking of darkness, it reminded her of an old friend, Orochimaru. Carrying all kinds of nasty experiments to gain power and immortality. No, such people should not know about the existence of an omega in their village. God knew what will happen.

Which is why, Tsunade had also decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2. It's a lil bit longer.. I guess :))) I'm expecting for some lemon in the later chapters which is why I categorized this story as mature. It will not be so soon tho. And I can't promise to update fast also. But I WILL TRY.

**CHAPTER 2**

**10 YEARS LATER**

“JUST YOU WATCH BAKAKASHI, THERE IS NO WAY I’LL LOSE TO YOU THIS TIME!” Obito shouted as he stood in front of Kakashi, getting ready with his fighting stance.

“Huh, how can you say that after losing for the tenth time already?” Kakashi mocked him back.

_Ouch_ , Obito felt so attacked. “Shut up! Don’t make up stories…I’ve only lost nine times….” Obito blushed. As if losing one less time made any difference since he never won anyway.

“Heh, this is the tenth time then.” Obito swore he could see Kakashi’s smirk under his mask.

“Err..do…do your best you two..” Rin’s voice is a little low since she was torn apart on who she needed to support in the mock battle.

“Ah…enough you two…” Minato tried to calm them down. _These two are really like dog and cat huh_ , he thought to himself.

“Whatever let’s get over it already.” Kakashi looked straight into Obito’s eyes intensely. Obito gulped.

_Damn Kakashi!_

Minato cleared his throat before he declared, “Well then, shinobi hand-to-hand fight, begin!”

Without much hesitation, Obito rushed towards Kakashi, ready to land an attack. But Kakashi stood still, as if he was ignoring Obito’s advance toward him.

_Heh, looks like I’ve become fast enough that even Kakashi could not react to me in time! I can do it, I can surpass you, just you see! Kakashi!_

Snap. Obito suddenly felt a heavy kick on his neck before realizing his attack didn’t even land. Just when he thought he was faster, Kakashi was even more fast! Kakashi’s strong kick brought Obito down to the ground and before he was able to stand up back, Kakashi grappled him, locking both his arms tightly around Obito’s neck.

Kakashi brought his face closer to Obito’s ear before whispering, “That makes it ten.”

***************

“Kakashi, AMAZING! That’s 10 seconds faster than your previous fight.” Rin praised Kakashi.

“Tchhh.” Obito groaned, unsatisfied.

Rin averted her head, looking towards Obito. “Come on, don’t sulk, Obito. You’re amazing too! You just need to practice more, you know!”

“I’m not sulking! It’s just that-”

“You are way too sensitive Obito, sometimes it is really hard to believe that you are an alpha of the elite Uchiha clan.” Kakashi interrupted.

“AAAAHH! SHUT UP, BAKAKASHI! Heh, I bet you’re jealous of me being an alpha, huh?” Obito crossed his arms, glancing towards Kakashi. But even he knew that was not the case. It was just one of Kakashi’s hobbies was to pick up fight with him.

“Nobody’s going to be jealous of a weak alpha.” Kakashi answered coldly.

Hearing Kakashi’s answer, Obito turned his back against his teammates before walking away, “That’s it, I’m going home!” Deep down, Obito knew there was no use to argue with Kakashi since it was obvious that he was the inferior one, losing to the beta every single time. From far away he could hear Kakashi talking to Rin, “You are too soft with him, Rin. That’s why he’s okay with always being late and acting like a brat.”

Damn it, it was not that he did not try! It was not his fault that Kakashi was stronger than everyone in their batch despite being the youngest. Furthermore, Kakashi had been practicing with Might Guy. As weird as the spandex guy seemed to be, it was undeniable that his taijutsu skills could rival even Kakashi. And the rivalry between those two only helped Kakashi to hone his skills even more. If only he can awaken his sharingan somehow, then he might stand a chance against Kakashi. Maybe then, Kakashi would no longer see him as a mere brat.

“Obito!” A voice suddenly greeted him.

Obito looked around searching for the voice before he heard the person called him once again, “Up here, Obito.” Obito looked up and saw his sensei smiling at him from atop the tree.

“Mind if we sit and have a little chat?”

*********

“Don’t get so upset Obito. You still have a long way to go.”

Obito squinted his eyes at Minato, looking at him with a hardened expression.

“Just saying THAT won’t help you know…” Obito said as he looked away. “At this point, I won’t be able to catch up to Kakashi.”

“Listen, Obito. I understand that you want to prove yourself as an alpha but…”

“NO! THAT’S NOT IT!” Obito suddenly stood up, surprising Minato. The raven-haired boy looked straight at him with such fiery eyes. His forehead furrowed as he exclaimed with a thumb pointing at himself, “This has nothing to do with my secondary gender! I want to prove my worth as Uchiha Obito, not as an alpha! As someone who will become the Hokage, I can’t let myself be this weak. Because when I inherit the name of a Hokage, I’ll need to be strong, protect Konoha and bring world peace, no matter what it takes!”

Minato’s eyes widened, stunned after listening to Obito’s declaration.

“Oh wow…” Minato scratched the back of his head, “I never expected you to be this mature, Obito.”

Obito responded with a ‘huh’ face as he sat down.

“I thought you’re feeling upset since you lost to a beta.”

Obito cleared his throat.

“Well! I was upset. But like I said, it has nothing to do with our gender, okay. A beta can be superior to alphas and Kakashi has proved so. In fact, it is ridiculous to believe that alphas are the superior gender to begin with. If I were to lose to Kakashi, I might as well give up the Hokage position to him.”

“Ah…” Obito might be clumsy sometimes but he never failed to impress Minato whenever he spoke up his mind. Minato could understand well why Kushina favored Obito out of his three students.

_If we have a kid, I hope that child will become just like Obito-dattebane!_

“Haha.” Minato chuckled. “Aren’t you a spirited one? Will you be fine with Kakashi as a Hokage tho?” Minato teased him.

“Heh...it’s not that I’m willing to lose that easily, Sensei! Just you wait when I awaken my sharingan!” Obito declared with a big grin displayed on his face.

“Well then sensei, I’m leaving!”

Minato watched as Obito’s figure disappeared from his vision.

_Tsunade-sama, Sakumo-san... this kid... might be a good match for Kakashi. If only they could stop getting themselves into petty fight whenever they meet._

Minato sighed. His memories flashed back to the moment when Sakumo was dead, pressured by the villagers till he decided to take his own life, leaving his only child behind.

And when Tsunade entrusted him with the secret.

_“You are Jiraiya’s student, right? I heard you’re assigned to be the teacher to Kakashi Hatake.”_

_“Tsunade-sama, this information!”_

_“I can trust you with it, right? While you’re at it I might need some of your help…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING, AS USUAL SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH. I HAVEN'T EVEN BOTHERED TO PROOFREAD THIS..TSKTSK WHAT A LAZY AUTHOR


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here. Forgive me for any mistakes since I have never proofread!!

“I’m home.”

Kakashi opened the slide door of his house slowly as the door creaked, breaking the silence. He didn’t enter as soon as the door was fully opened instead he let himself stood still for a few minutes, as he peered into the living room of his house. He then sighed as he eventually walked past the door before closing it shut.

Kakashi walked a few steps into his dining room and looked up to his ceiling.

“Ah, there’s nobody.” Any normal person wouldn’t use ‘nobody’ to describe whatever they might see on their ceiling.

But Kakashi is not normal and so is ‘whatever he might see on his ceiling’ which is Might Gai. After spending a day trying to climb a cliff with one hand tied to the back, the last thing he wanted to see is a guy sparkling at his ceiling shouting “FIGHT ME, KAKASHI!” Sure, it was kind of fun fighting someone that can be on par with his taijutsu skills instead of winning easily against Obito but recently, it has not only been Gai.

Quite a number of young alphas has been challenging him as well. Simply because they couldn’t believe how can a great achiever like him is a mere beta. It’s not that the challenges bothered him that much, in fact, they proved that Kakashi had gained quite a reputation that he should be proud of.

However, it’s the alphas’ exclamations that made his blood boiled.

_“Heh, you must have some tricks up your sleeve. There’s no way you can be this strong for a beta!”_

_“Beta, let me show what an alpha could do!”_

_“Are you sure you are a beta?”_

It seemed like the alphas really like to poke at his status as a beta. Which he failed to comprehend. Why the hell are they so insecure at a beta who’s stronger than them? The fact that most of the world population consisted of only alpha and beta now was not a warrant for their arrogance. Even the annoying Obito didn’t brag like that. God knew how omegas will be treated if they still exist.

But still, Kakashi defeated the alphas single-handedly without difficulties at all. Screw them. He will show them that hierarchy was nothing.

With that, he stepped into the shower to cool down.

*********

Minato didn’t expect just by jotting down the topic he was going to teach the class on the black board could create quite an uproar.

Written on the board: _SEX EDUCATION_

“Sensei, are you going to teach us perverted stuff?”

“Eh…sensei is going bold today!”

“Uwahhh!”

If anything, Minato would blame Tsunade for putting him in this awkward position. After all, it was her idea to look out for Kakashi’s potential mate. It all started during a tea time.

“Woah, so you are assigned to teach that topic huh. An opportunity instead. Listen Minato, we surely don’t want an asshole to be his mate, right? That’s why you must look carefully.” Tsunade said, as she sipped the tea from her cup.

“And how I’m going to do that?” Minato asked in confusion.

“Well, first...we’ll need to know what they think of the social hierarchy. You kept mentioning this kid Obito whom Kushina favored so much as Kakashi’s potential mate, right?”

“Ah, well… if I were to tell you…it’s true both me and Kushina kinda favored Obito. But that might be because he’s on my team though. I’m probably just being biased. But from my observation, Might Gai seems quite reliable too. Even though he screamed a lot which is probably why Kakashi used to avoid him. Then, another alpha from Kakashi’s batch is Asuma. But I think he likes a beta girl named Kurenai.” Minato explained in detail.

Tsunade nodded before questioning, “So three alphas altogether?”

“Ah, actually there’s one more. Though it’s kind of unexpected. But based on the medical check Nohara Rin is also an alpha.”

“I see. Another alpha?”

“None that Kakashi really mingle with.”

There was a long silence before Minato faintly called her out.

“Tsunade-sama…”

Tsunade could see Minato’s tighten his hold of the tea cup’s handle.

“Why, is something bothering you?” Tsunade carefully put her cup onto the plate.

“Is this really the right thing to do after all? I mean, should we really force Kakashi to mate with someone? What if, in the future, he chooses to not mate with anyone? Or, or that he chooses to be with a beta?” Minato voiced with a frustrated look on his face.

“Hey, ‘force’ is a strong word you know?” Tsunade said as she forced the corner of her lips to form a subtle smile. “But you’re not wrong.”

Tsunade stood up, making her way to stand by the window as she peered outside. Minato could see her face turned dark and gloomy.

“Sakumo was worried that Kakashi might fall to the hand of Konoha’s enemies. I alone could not protect him. My association with Orochimaru makes me one of the worst candidates. Same goes for Hiruzen. And I don’t trust Danzo or the Elders that much. The shinobi world is cruel anyway, sometimes we are left hanging with the choices that we don’t want. Even so, we should still try to figure out the best one.”

Minato could only nod, “I see.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to keep this a secret forever. Sooner or later, we’ll have to let Kakashi know.” Seeing Minato looked so tense she gave him a pat on the back, only it was way too strong that Minato screamed ‘ouch.’

“Stop thinking too much. Just prepare for your class okay?”

********

Minato drew a triangle with was divided into three parts, upper to lower. Each part was labelled with alpha, beta and omega starting from the top.

_First, Minato. They might seem okay with Kakashi since they know him as a beta. That’s why you need to know what they think of omegas._

“Calm down, you all. What I mean by sex education is that, today I’ll teach you about the secondary gender. You all are familiar with those terms that I jot down right?”

“Yes, but there’re only alpha and beta in our society now. It’s believed that omegas used to be there as well. The reason of their disappearance is unknown.” Asuma answered.

“Good, Asu..” However, Minato was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence.

“Their disappearance is not exactly unknown, Asuma. It’s because they possess a very rare and recessive gene that make a person an omega. Personally, I don’t believe that they are completely gone. Since omegas are believed to produce superior kids, some might have taken opportunities on them. Hidden, or exploited. Who knows?” Kakashi interrupted with an elaborative explanation.

“That’s really horrible. Aren’t they human too?” Rin also voiced her opinion.

Minato gulped. He suddenly felt bad. _Kakashi, if only you knew that YOU are the omega here!_

However, he tried to remain composed and answered, “That’s very good Kakashi. Asuma, you too.”

“That’s Kakashi for you I guess.” Asuma said, with hands on the back of his head.

“And Rin, you’re right. Omegas are kinda fragile, given their biological build. However, they can also become strong given the right opportunities and treatments. Which is why, we should not discriminate...”

Minato was once again interrupted by a boy. It was Asukawa. “Sensei, but I heard that an omega’s heat is kind of troublesome. Since their pheromones can entice alphas, won’t they be a liability on the battlefield? In that sense, shouldn’t they just stay at home or something? Furthermore….”

The boy was however halted by a flying eraser right to his head.

“NOBODY CHOOSE HOW THEY ARE BORN, YOU DIMWIT! SHAME ON YOU IF THAT’S HOW YOU ARE GOING TO ACT AS A KONOHA SHINOBI!” Obito erupted as he stood up, crushing his hands on the table with a loud BAM sound, sending the whole class into a silence.

“Yeah, who cares if the person’s an omega. I’ll make him my rival if he’s as strong as Kakashi!” Gai voiced out, supporting Obito with his trademark sparkling grin.

But then, he entered serious mode. “Furthermore, Obito was right. Nobody can choose the way they are born. You should really self-reflect for thinking like that.”

“I agree. There’s no need to be a jerk about it, you know? First, YOU make sure that you won’t be a liability on the battlefield since your skills ain’t all that great.” Asuma added.

“Finally, you said something right for once. Keep it up.” Kakashi said in a monotone. He ABSOLUTELY was against discrimination, only that he’s not the kind that easily get fired up like Obito. Even when he was mad, he would not channel them into action. Which was how he brushed off a few alphas that looked down upon his ability as a beta.

“Ahh thanks..Wait, what do you mean, Bakashi?!” Obito’s attention was however averted to Usukawa once again. “ANYWAY, USUKAWA YOU ASSHOLE! APOLOGIZE!” Obito demanded.

Minato was shocked seeing Obito so mad at the Asukawa’s exclamation. Wait, could he know that his teammate is an omega so he wants to defense Kakashi? _No, that would be a reach_.

He decided that he’ll figure out later but first, he needed to ease the shitstorm that was happening in his class. “Everyone, calm down!” He half-shouted.

“And Obito, sit down.”

Obito was unsatisfied but still do exactly as told.

After everyone had seem to calm down, Minato continued.

“Now listen. We as the shinobi of the Konoha should always look out for each other. No matter what your secondary gender is. It’s exactly like you said, Obito. Nobody choose how they are born. Therefore, there’s no one who could exclaim to be more superior to others solely based on gender. If we treat and help each other well, the world will be a better place, right? Perhaps, peace can be achieved faster like that. So, from now on let us all agree to not judge a person by his gender, right?”

The whole class answered, “Yes, sensei!” Except, Usukawa who might still be affected by the heavy blows from his fellow classmates.

Minato ended the class, but he could not stop thinking why Obito was so affected by Usukawa’s word. Sure, they were rude but there must be something else behind Obito’s action and he was eager to find out.

*********

Obito made his way into the Uchiha district. His pace was fast, yet subtle as he passed through a group of youngsters. He prayed that he would make it pass them without being noticed before a voice called out to him.

“Yo, Obito!”

_Damn it!_

Obito sighed before answering them in a forceful manner, “Ye..yeah.”

“Man, here you are sneaking around again... why don’t you spend all the time you got and train huh? I heard that you lost to that beta Kashi something again. At this rate, you’ll only taint the Uchiha’s reputation as the village strongest clan.” One of them approached Obito with hands on his waist before slowly leaning down towards Obito’s face. This was why Obito hated to stumble upon them since they liked to pick up fight with him given every chance they got.

Obito tried his best to hide his nervousness as he answered back. “First, it’s Kakashi. Second, yes, I lost but that damn beta graduated from the academy at five and become a chuunin only a year later.”

The older man grabbed Obito’s shirt, looking straight into his eyes with an intimidating look,” Such excuses won’t make up for your weakness. So, stop spewing those lame excuse and show that you’re worthy of an alpha of the Uchiha.”

Obito grasped the man’s hand, squeezing it firmly as he tried to make him release his grip over his shirt. “Third…THIS IS WHY AN UCHIHA COULD NEVER BECOME A HOKAGE!” He screamed at the top of his lung, shocking the other Uchihas in the group.

“BRAT! What did you just say??!!”

Thud.

A punch landed on Obito’s face as he felt down onto the ground. With heavy breaths, he tried to slowly stand up, staggering in the process before he burst out, “It’s because you guys are only concerned about yourselves! Alpha this, Uchiha that! A hokage is someone who is acknowledged by everyone, but how can anyone possibly acknowledge you when you don’t even care about anyone but yourselves? You guys are way too self-absorbed, that’s why…”

“Enough! What could a brat like you understand! Obito, you’re stupid. If not, you would’ve realized how we Uchihas are treated in the first place! Do you think we’re treated equally as the other clans of Konoha? Can’t you see that we’re basically isolated from the rest of the village?! Think you can be a Hokage if you play a good boy? Huh?!!EVEN THE _HOKAGE_ LOOK DOWN ON US! THINK THEY WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A CHANCE?”

Silence.

“I..don’t..care. Just because people are treating us horribly doesn’t mean I’ll become like them or you. I’ll stick to my own ideal, no matter what.”

“YOU!”

The man lifted his hand, ready to strike once again before a voice halted him. “Enough, Naoru.”

Everyone gasped. Even Obito had turned pale as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Standing there with intense gaze was the Uchiha’s head, Fugaku Uchiha. Right after he loudly insulted the Uchiha! Obito hated to admit it, but he was practically trembling with fear.

“Naoru, as a grown-up, you should know better than to start a lame fight.” Fugaku said in a steady, but stern voice.

“Y..ye..yes, sir!” Naoru stuttered before instructing his group to move on. “Come on, guys.”

“And you Obito!” Fugaku approached him.

“Sir, I…” Obito looked down to the ground, not wanting to look at Fugaku straight in the eyes.

“Pretty words can only serve as a facade to harsh reality, but it cannot hide the truth. If you want to prove that you’re right, you better act on it. But, it’s not that I expect much from someone like you.” He said as he passed by Obito.

Obito clenched his fist, knowing there were truth in Fugaku’s words. The Uchiha was a loving clan, in fact, their feeling was so strong that they become so protective of the clan. Their pride, arrogance, and distrust towards other all stemmed from the fact that their clan has been hurt over and over again.

Mocking Kakashi’s status as a Beta only served as their coping mechanism from not wanting the clan’s power to be looked down upon. There was no way a clan that treated their omegas so gently could be a patriarchal one.

Yes, there’re omegas in their clan. Despite the majority was alpha.

No, the village didn’t know. Neither the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I hope to focus more on Kakashi! I think the setting will be the Kannabi battle. But it would take longer, so please wait patiently!


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi carefully put a fish that he caught on the cutting board, with his left hand firmly holding its tail as his right hand reached for the knife. He then proceeded to cut the bottom of the fish’s belly, continuing up to the gills just below its neck. He pulled the guts of the fish out meticulously before finally washing the fish off under the tap water.

_Okay, that’s the last one._

Kakashi wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He had just finished his laundry, mopping the floor and cleaning the toilet. Doing all the task, he couldn’t help but to think of himself as a housewife.

Now that he had finished with the fishes, all that left was to cook them. Easy peasy, since fishes were his everyday dish now. Well, almost. When he didn’t join Gai for their eating competition at a sushi restaurant nearby or when Obito didn’t ask Kakashi to accompany him whenever he craved ramen.  
It was weird, really. Kakashi always thought that those two irritated him the most, but those two were the closest to what he could call a friend. Maybe. Gai with his rivalry and Obito with his obsession to defeat him.

_Ah wait, doesn’t that mean they literally have the same goal?_

Obito might as well be a rival to Gai at this point, not Kakashi.

Remembering back, he was always been caught in between whenever those two bickered with each other. Not that Gai cared, so it’s a ‘one-sided’ bicker, if Kakashi were to describe the situation. The scenario usually started with Obito screaming to defeat him or rambling about being Hokage to Kakashi’s face before Gai slipped in, started sparkling or something while declaring his rivalry with Kakashi, much to Obito’s annoyance. And Kakashi’s too, to a certain degree; but with both of them and not only Gai.

_Looks like we are two people with the same goal, Obito!_

_Stop bothering us! Leave us alone, Gai!_

_Why are my classmates like this…_

Asuma would occasionally join the commotion as well, together with Kurenai since they always stick with each other. If Kakashi were to choose the most reliable alpha in his class, that would be Asuma. He took every of his mission seriously, could act as a good leader when needed and was much mature than Obito and Gai combined. Actually, Kakashi couldn’t care less about Asuma’s positive points, he just wished that those two would leave him alone, just like Asuma. Then he could finish reading his book.

“Yo, Kakashi! What’s with the ruckus?” Asuma asked, to which Kurenai replied before Kakashi could answer.

“Ah, can’t you see, Asuma? These two are competing for Kakashi! Right?” She winked at Kakashi, teasing him. Kakashi couldn’t help but cringe.

“Wow, Kakashi… I can’t even imagine.” Asuma laughed awkwardly, to which Kakashi responded, “Huh, neither can I.”

Kakashi flipped the fishes, letting them sizzle in the pan as he added some lemon juice to add to the tanginess. For the sauce, he transferred pre-grinded mixtures from a packet into another pan and heated them up. The aroma of his cooking filled up the small kitchen. He then plated the fishes, pouring the sauce on top of them before he served them on the dining table.

_Rice, done. Fish, done. Sauce, done. Rice, cooked._

Now, all that Kakashi wanted to do were to eat and sleep. After all, a big mission was waiting for his team tomorrow. Kakashi was not very sure with the details, but if he remembered correctly, their mission would be crucial in deciding the outcome of the war, or so Minato told him. Furthermore, his status now was different. He was kind of nervous. News should have spread like a wildfire by now. Kakashi bet the two had already known. They should.

Someone becoming a jounin at 12 was not something that happened often. In fact, never. Kakashi was the first. Kakashi imagined Gai would sparkle as he congratulated him, yeah that seemed about right. Rin, being the sweet girl she was would also do the same, without the sparkle- of course. As for Obito…he would most likely be upset. Just when Obito had finally become a chuunin, Kakashi yet again was a step further. But it was not his fault that Obito failed to catch up. Theoretically, Obito’s bloodline should have granted him advantages over Kakashi. But Obito didn’t seem to be able to utilize them well. Maybe once he awakened his sharingan, he’ll get stronger. But Kakashi had heard that awakening the sharingan was not as easy as it sounded in which a strong trauma or overwhelming feeling were necessary for an Uchiha to unlock the doujutsu.

_So, how many times should I defeat him to traumatize him?_   
_Maybe if Rin rejects him once he confesses. Sounds lame, but there’s a high chance that it will work._

Yes, he should tell Rin to turn Obito down. As if Obito even had the courage to confess. Obito had never told anyone about his feeling, but he had always looked sulky, leering at Kakashi with such dissatisfaction whenever Rin got too close to him, so that kind of gave it away. Again, it was not his fault. Maybe if Obito wanted to get stronger, he should train for the sake of being stronger, not to impress a girl. EVEN without Rin by his side, Obito SHOULD keep on striving if he really wanted to be a Hokage. Doing something for the sake of others over oneself was not something that Kakashi understood.

Like what his father did.

But he didn’t want to think about that.  
And so, he sat down, with his left hand holding the rice bowl as he reached for the chopsticks with his other hand and started to dig in.  
**********  
“Kakashi! Here’s a specialized medic kit for you!” Rin smiled, stretching her arms towards Kakashi with a small box in her palms.  
“Thanks.” Kakashi answered shortly as he took the box from Rin.  
“Kakashi, here!” Minato threw a kunai towards Kakashi before Kakashi perfectly caught it. Kakashi observed the odd-looking kunai, obviously it was not the standard one; with three blades and a thicker handle.  
“Don’t you recognize the kunai? It’s the flying raijin kunai that I used, it may be a bit different from the typical one that you are used to, but a little practice should help considering that you’re a prodigy.” Minato explained, to which Kakashi nodded and thanked his sensei as well.

As for his other teammate…

Kakashi glanced at Obito, only for the Uchiha to ignore him as he noticed Kakashi’s stare. Kakashi couldn’t help but realized the boy was awfully quiet today, knowing Obito loud nature and his habit of yelling at Kakashi to voice out his unsatisfaction. Somehow, a quiet Obito was a disturbing sight compared to the loud Obito and it made Kakashi felt really uncomfortable. For reasons he himself couldn’t explain. Maybe because his team was actually a boring one with everyone being ‘nice’ and behaving well. A quiet Obito meant a quiet team.

So, in an attempt to switch on the ‘normal Obito’ button (as well as to annoy him) Kakashi reached out his arm to Obito, with his palm widely open right in front of Obito’s face. He could see Obito’s expression transformed, from being indifferent to looking extremely shocked before the raven shouted, “Wh..what do you want, Bakashi?! I… I have nothing to give you, okay!”

“Obito! We talked about this, right? You said you will prepare the gift!” Rin interrupted as she patted Obito’s shoulder, shocking the Uchiha once more.

“It can’t be helped okay! I forgot to bring the gift so…” Obito was clearly trying to avoid Rin who was attempting to make Obito look at her in the eyes, swirling her body along with Obito who kept spinning around.

“Well, can’t be helped right? I doubt it’ll be something useful anyway.” Kakashi said. He fuckin knew that his words would make Obito even more annoyed with him, but Kakashi didn’t even remember when was the last time both of them had ever communicate nicely. Soon, bickering with each other had become quite a routine since forever. There were times when their relationship was much better of course, way before Kakashi excelled in everything that Obito didn’t. In fact, Kakashi remembered how Obito used to praise his cooking, even claiming that his foods are better than Rin’s. Or when he asked for Kakashi’s company to the ramen’s shop.

Was Obito a relatively better person in Kakashi’s eyes in the past? So, what was it about Obito that irritated him so much now? Kakashi couldn’t answer those questions. Pretty sure Obito’s constant yelling was one of the reasons.  
Gai yells. Obito yells.  
Who wouldn’t be frustrated if he had to listen to both of them almost daily, right?

“Kakashi! Kakashi!”

“Bakashi!!!!!”

And Kakashi was brought back from his memory lane.

“Huh?”

“What’s with that ‘huh’? You said something about my gift would be of no use, right? Yet you’re the one who reached out your arm asking for it just now.” Obito said, in a much calmer tone that he rarely used.

There was a long silence before Kakashi decided to brush it off.  
“Just forget about it.”  
He could hear a long ‘huuhh’ in response to his answer, along with Rin trying to calm Obito down.  
*******  
“So, starting from today Kakashi is a jonin, just like me!” Minato said, as the team made their way along the grassy field.

“Tchh… when does that even happen?” Obito looked at Kakashi, demanded for answers.

“Not telling.” A short and cold answer from Kakashi.

“What’s with you today? Why must you be so irritated at everything?” Obito rebutted.

“Ah, I wonder if it is okay to leave this mission to the three of you since Kakashi and Obito doesn’t really get along well, right?”

“Wait, sensei… what do you mean by ‘you three’? Where are you going?” Obito asked, looking really confused.

“Well, since Kakashi is now a jounin, he will be the captain to your three-person team.” Minato explained as he unrolled a sheet, revealing a map.

“Here.” He pointed to an area on the map that was marked X. “…is the point where you’ll carry out your mission; to destroy the Kannabi Bridge to cripple the Iwa-nin’s effort to advance. In the meantime, I’ll be in the front lines to create a suitable distraction. Got it?” Minato elaborated while the three of them nodded in understanding.

“That’s why Obito, Kakashi. You guys need to be nice to each other, okay?”  
Kakashi and Obito remained silent.  
“Well…” Obito opened his mouth, about to say something before being interrupted by Kakashi.  
“Quiet. Someone has been sneaking around us. They might have overheard our plan.” Kakashi explained while trying to keep his voice as low as possible. He could see his sensei’s expression changed as well, looking more serious-befitting of his title as the charismatic Yellow Flash of the Konoha.

“Great job, Kakashi. Looks like you noticed it as well.”

“What…how…” Obito seemed confused as ever.

“You can’t even detect an incoming enemy? Now I’m really concerned about the success rate of our mission.” Kakashi mocked Obito.

“Tch! Just you wait till I unlocked my sharingan. My vision will be even better than you.”  
“The fact is that you DON’T have the sharingan.”

Obito was about to fight back but Kakashi refused to let him as he proceeded to talk to their sensei.

“Sensei, I can see the enemy from here. I’ll settle him.”  
Minato was a little shocked with Kakashi’s declaration. Kakashi’s strong but a lot of things could go wrong since they knew nothing about the enemy.

“Don’t worry.” Kakashi reassured him. “This is a proper time to use the jutsu I’ve been practicing with.”  
With that Kakashi rocked forwards at high speed, accumulating chakra in his hand, creating the lightning blade, chidori. A technique that he had been working on for so long.  
His sensei was shouting “Wait!” right behind him but he ignored them. He ran forward as he let his sensei’s voice disappear along with the distance between him and the enemy. The enemy created shadow clones to block his way, but all were destroyed within mere seconds with the striking power of the chidori.

He was certain, he could do it!  
Before his vision was blocked by the lightning streak.  
Before anything, he felt an arm coiling around his waist, stopping him from launching forward.  
His shoulders felt warm.

“Woi, Bakashi! THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!”

He heard Obito’s voice as Minato put him onto the ground. He panted heavily from all the adrenaline rush, only to realise blood was trickling from his shoulder. Rin quickly attended to his wound.

“Kakashi, that technique you performed just now, it’s dangerous! At the speed you’re moving while performing the attack, your vision was limited so you couldn’t react to the counterattack by the enemy-nin. Correct?” Minato guessed. But it’s a correct one. So Kakashi just looked down.

“Look like we have a suicidal captain here. You shouldn’t have performed something that could put you in danger like that. Ignoring Sensei too.”  
Kakashi hated that Obito was explaining what he had done wrong one by one. He hated it even more than Obito talked in a collected manner instead of shouting at him. He felt like a child being lectured when it was Obito who talked some sense into him.  
Meanwhile, their sensei has vanished in a blink of eye with his Flying Thunder God technique to deal with the unfinished business.  
*************  
Minato was sitting up by the fire at their camping site when Obito approached him.  
“Sensei.”  
“Obito, haven’t sleep yet?” He glanced up to make eye contact with his student who was standing beside him.  
“No. You know…” Obito ruffled his hair into a mess, uneasy look displayed on his face. He then sat beside Minato before continuing, “I just feel kind of helpless now.”  
“And why is that? Something’s bothering you?”  
“Well, I spent all day long trying to act a little bit mature and keep myself composed you know? Like you and Rin told me. So, I would get into less fight with Kakashi. I don’t think it worked that well. Right?”  
“Come on, don’t give up just yet! I mean, not only for the team, keeping yourself calm and collected would be of help to yourself also, right? Even Kakashi loses his cool today and look what it costs him. Kakashi may be a strong shinobi, but sometimes he can be clumsy as well. So, you need to look out for each other.”

Obito did not respond, instead he kept quiet while hugging his knees, staring at the fire.

“If you asked me, you actually bicker less today.” Minato added, thinking Obito might want to know the outcome of his effort.

“Well, a hokage can’t be in his shinobi bad book, right? Because hokage is someone who forges bond and cares for everyone. He needs to be acknowledged by everyone, only then he’s a real hokage! So, I should at least try to fix my bond with Kakashi.”

“Obito, you’ve grown up. Aren’t you?” Minato smiled, deep down he was kind of proud.

“Well, I’m already thirteen okay? That problem apart…”

Obito was so high-spirited a while ago but now he had bounce back to his sullen-self.  
“Do you think that I can become stronger? I can’t help but think that I’ll stay weak forever. Kakashi has managed to develop a strong jutsu and a jounin on top of that, while I am a disappointment even among my own clan. A failure and a genius. How can I be a rival to Kakashi when I’m this helpless? Being hokage is too far out of my reach for now.”  
“True, Kakashi’s a genius and all, but he too has his own shadow to deal with.”  
“Shadow?”  
“Yeah, there’re reasons to why he is too fixated on the shinobi rules. And to why he acts the way he is.”  
Minato spilled everything about the White Fang. About how strong he was, that the three sannin pale in comparison. About how he was driven to commit suicide, leaving Kakashi as an orphan.  
Of course, he still kept some secret in the bag. The proper time shall come. But not now.  
Obito’s eye widen as he listened to the shocking revelations.

“That’s horrible! Why would they blame a man who saved his own comrade! I…I would never do that! I’ll never abandon my friends!”

“And that would include Kakashi?” Minato tested.

Obito hesitated but he still answered. “Well, has no choice but to rescue his ass when needed. Furthermore, he might be useful in the future. When I become hokage.”

“I see. Obito, you too take care of yourself. Don’t push yourself too hard, you’re getting stronger too, you just haven’t realized it. Your flame jutsu and even your taijutsu skills has improved a lot too. Even Jiraiya-sama started off slow, look at him now! Point is, don’t ever compare yourself to Kakashi or anyone else. Just be the best version of yourself. Okay?”  
Minato patted the young Uchiha on the head.

“Now go have some rest.”

“Sure.”  
****  
Obito was more determined than ever to fix his problems with Kakashi. He was willing to compromise for that sake. If he failed this one, to make pact with his teammate, there was no way he could handle the Uchiha clan. That much was obvious.  
_If you want to prove that you’re right, you better act on it._  
Fugaku’s words kept playing around in his head.  
He needed to get serious. He needed to change.  
Because he knew that the Uchiha clan was changing as well. In a completely different direction compared to Obito’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I said this every single time, but please excuse my English, I was kinda struggling learning it.  
> Most parts of this chapter are from the anime, I altered them to fit the story of course. I want to speed up the story but to leave out those parts would make the story incomplete IMO. So yeah, just enjoy the slow burn for now! I'll try to update soon cuz I know the feeling when your fav fanfic hasn't been updated for 76846 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

“I’ll accept you. As the team’s captain.”

“….”

“Hey, Bakashi! Are you listening or not!”

Kakashi did listen.

But he was very unsure whether he heard it right or his ears might had played a trick on him, fooling him into thinking that Obito just said he’ll accept Kakashi as their team captain.

He squinted his eyes at Obito, wanting him to repeat his words once again.

“Heh, what with that look!? You heard what I said earlier, don’t you? I won’t repeat myself okay!” Obito faced away from Kakashi.

“Ok, sure. But remember, I don’t need to accept me whatsoever in the first place. You’re obliged to follow the rules anyway and the rule says you must obey your captain.”

Kakashi could see Obito’s expression changed, it was obvious that the Uchiha was holding himself from lashing at him. But he didn’t. Instead, he just bite his bottom lip before he turned his back from Kakashi as he murmured, “Tch..you and your damn rules.”

“Sure, I’ll play along with your rules. But there’s one ultimate rule that I’ll never break, and that’s to never abandon a comrade. That is all.”

“That’s not how the shinobi world works.” Kakashi protested.

Pretty words like ‘to never abandon your comrades’ was something that his father had always uttered too. So hearing those same words from Obito made Kakashi felt like someone had added salt to his wounds.

“Then, I’ll make it work!” Obito exclaimed, looking back at Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to protest once again but then he just decided to answer with a simple “Do whatever suits you.”

******

After parting with Minato, their team headed straight to their target, Kannabi Bridge.

Sometimes arguing, sometimes working together…moving ever forward.

Finally, several days later, with their target in sight, the three took their final break. Moving into the enemy territory had made them extremely tense.

Then it happened.

Rin was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For old readers, I changed my username! :>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, a long one! Could've combined chapter 5 and 6 but nah, I want them separate.

It all happened in a blink of eyes. They didn’t even realize when the enemies managed to snatch Rin.

“Why, can’t catch something you can see?” The man undid his invisible jutsu.

“LET HER GOOOO!!!” Obito screamed.

“I don’t think so. Well, don’t worry, she’s just sleeping. But later, we’re going to make sure to dig every secret out of her with the genjutsu.” The Iwagakure jonin smirked, as he held Rin in one arm.

“Tch..” Kakashi lunged forward to attack, holding a kunai in his hand. Too late. The enemies had vanished together with the smoke trap that they threw.

“DAMN ITTTT! KAKASHI, LET’S GO!”

Silence.

Kakashi said nothing as he stared into nothingness.

“Hey, are you listening?!” Obito tapped onto his shoulder.

“Sure… let’s proceed with our mission.” Kakashi stepped forward, making his way to Kannabi bridge.

“Yeah, let’s proceed with saving R…WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! HEY, YOU’RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!”

“No, I’m not going the wrong way. You are. We’re going to continue the mission.”

Kakashi could hear Obito’s footsteps approaching him before Obito’s hand grabbed his shirt in quite a rough manner, pulling their face closer. Kakashi could see how red Obito’s face had became from holding his angriness.

“You…after all Rin did for you!”

“I’m the captain, didn’t you say you’re going to accept me as one? So, shouldn’t you be listening to me?” Kakashi squeezed Obito’s hand hard with both of his hands before escaping his grip.

“Didn’t I tell you already!! There’s one ultimate rule that I’ll never break, and that’s to never abandon a comrade!! Because… Those that break the rules and regulations are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules!”

With that, Obito disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone.

Damn it…it’s not that he didn’t care at all.

He never admitted it but… whenever he was around his comrades, Rin, Gai and even Obito…he felt the warmness wrapping his heart.

However, he had vowed that he’ll never be like his father.

And he’ll never look back.

_Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!_

So why did Obito’s words felt as if they were piercing his heart?

*****

“So you followed us, huh. Kiddo.” The iwa man stared at Obito from a higher branch. It was not the same guy that kidnapped Rin earlier.

_So they got extra man after all..this ain’t going to be easy._

Obito couldn’t help but wish Kakashi was there.

“Yeah. I’m going to get Rin back!”

“Let’s see if you can.”

The man leaped from the branch he was standing on towards Obito, and the two engaged in a kunai fight.

_Calm down Obito… Kakashi’s taijutsu is leagues above him._

Surprisingly, the man was not too hard to deal with. It’s not that Obito was any better, but… he’s not as strong as the other two earlier. Which means, if he could not deal with the man, then there’s no way he would be able to save Rin!

Obito blocked the man’s kunai with his, as the two tried to push the kunai’s sharp point towards each other.

“RAAHH!” Obito hit their head together, hard. Real hard. Kind of hurt but worth it since he found an opening as the man was shocked from the impact. He took the opportunity to hurl the man across the forest with a chakra-enforced kick, landing him on the ground. Not that he’s a master of chakra manipulation or something, but any shinobi who could walk on the wall should be able to pinpoint their chakra at their feet. Furthermore, it was way better than a plain kick.

“You…!” The man tried to stand up before…

_CHOP!_

Obito could see a silhuotte appearing behind the man; a person who’s apparently responsible to take the man down.

But..Obito couldn’t believe his eyes. He stared at the figure to the point that he felt his eyes almost bulged out.

“Fuh, I managed to streak the vital chakra point at his neck. So he’s down for now. Thanks to you too, Obito… I’m never that good with taijutsu.”

“RINNNNNN?!!” Now, even his mouth was wide open from the shock of seeing Rin. And Rin…streaking people’s chakra point now?!

“Huh, what’s with that expression? I learnt it from Tsunade-sama, how to estimate vital chakra point, that is.”

“How about the others? They’re not guarding you?” Obito jumped onto the ground, approaching Rin.

“Well, there’s one. I knocked him out too.” Rin smiled.

“Haha Rin…” Obito gulped.

“I simply injected a paralyzer into him when he came near me. The one I’ve been carrying with me, in this mini injector.” Rin showed Obito what looked like a small needle.

He suddenly felt that Rin was kind of scary now.

“And that’s also from Tsunade sama?”

“Exactly! Just like you two, I’ve also learnt a lot, you know.”

“From my observation, those two are beta. Lucky us, otherwise it would be hard to sneak on them since some alpha are very cautious with other alpha’s scent.” Rin continued with her analysis.

Damn, how can he forget?! Rin is also an alpha like him. She has always been sweet and calm, but he guessed her alpha instinct has taken over in such dire situation.

“Furthermore, Obito! This is all a trap! I’m merely a bait.” Rin suddenly became serious, as she leaped upwards.

“Huh? wait!” Obito shouted as he followed Rin, leaping from tree to tree.

“I don’t know why, but it seems their real target is Kakashi! I heard their conversation earlier.”

“Bakashi, that asshole! Despite all this, he still insists to proceed with the mission!”

Then Rin’s words registered.

“HUHHH…What’s with the twist? They’re actually targeting Kakashi?”

“Yeah, I bet the other two with the invisibility jutsu and genjutsu are going after him now. If I remember correctly, they were talking about a secret..A rarity..something like that.” Rin explained.

“Secret…rarity?”

“Maybe because he’s the last Hatake or something like that? But, to be able to split us up like this, they must have been watching us. Also, they must have known…that you both don’t particularly get along together.”

Obito’s eyes widened. He clenched his fist. Right after he said he’s going to get along with Kakashi. But what choice did he had? What if Rin was indeed their real target?

“Damn Bakashi…and me too, after promising sensei to get along with him…”

“Obito. Don’t blame Kakashi, okay? I know about the thing with his father, so I’m not surprised with how he acts. And, don’t blame yourself too. Since the Obito that I know always care for his comrades after all! Truly befitting a Hokage!” Rin cheered him up.

“Rin…”

“What’s important now is… to save that stupid friend of ours!”

“Hah did you just call him stupid? He deserved it!”

******

He didn’t know what he was doing. Why?

Why weren’t his legs moving towards the Kannabi bridge?

_But there’s one ultimate rule that I’ll never break, and that’s to never abandon a comrade._

_Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!_

_A hokage will never abandon his fellow comrades!_

Why he couldn’t…get those words out of his head?

_Obito…_

Without realizing, he was making his way against Kannabi.

_You…after all Rin did for you!_

He always felt regret over what happened to his father. If only he didn’t save his comrades…

But he wondered. The regret between saving and not saving those who’re precious to him, which one will make him suffers the most?

He kept running. Away from Kannabi.

******

It’s true that he couldn’t see them.

But he could feel them.

Their presence.

The change in air pressure and…

_Swoosh!_

He could feel something heavy being swung past his head.

“Show yourselves!” Kakashi shouted as he launched himself backward.

“Not bad, you brat. Well, you are the son of Sakumo after all.” The Iwa man that attacked him and Obito earlier grinned, as he made himself visible.

Kakashi didn’t response. He just stayed at his currect position, being aware of incoming attack.

Then, it came. A sudden attack from his side.

Hitting the same spot of the injury that he got before when Minato saved him. Holding his injured shoulder, Kakashi managed to swing his knife at the attacker, the attack connected but barely scratched him.

Blood started to trickle along his arm.

Damn it. It was really difficult when you couldn’t see your opponent, huh.

“Just give up already, brat!”

“Fire style, fireball jutsu!”

A huge stream of fire suddenly appears from the other direction.

“Kakashi!”

Familiar voices.

Kakashi turned his head. Looking at two familiar figures.

“Obito, Rin.”

Only to turn his back against them.

“What are you two doing here..”

“Huh! After all the trouble we go through to get to you! Yo…” Obito wanted to say more but then he noticed the blood.

“Let me treat you, Kakashi.” Rin sat beside him, preparing the bandages.

“Rin…I…I’m the one who abandoned you…so you two shouldn’t come for me.” Kakashi shut his eyes closed, squeezing his arm.

“You idiot! You aren’t walking towards Kannabi at all. Aren’t you? You should’ve told me earlier so we can go together. I’m not saying we need you or anything, but you should see how badass Rin could be!”

“Obi..” Kakashi was about to open his mouth when Obito once again interrupted.

“Don’t underestimate us. We are your comrades after all. We won’t abandon you. You need not to burden any regret, whether you choose to save or not to save us.”

Kakashi decided to keep being silent as Rin wrapped the bandage around his shoulder.

“Enough chit-chat! Unfortunately, that one is a precious sample to us. Who knows after all this while Konoha got one?” Their reunion was interrupted by the men.

“Shut up! I don’t understand a single thing you said, but. I’ll protect my friends without fail!! Just you watch, Kakashi!”

One of the men lunged forward, turning himself visible in the process.

“Obito, watch out!” Kakashi shouted.

_Klink!_

Obito blocked the attack with his kunai, even managing to stab the invisible figure.

“No way. How can you react with such precision? You..aren’t like this before!”

“Huh, you simply moved forward to attack me. Nothing is extraordinary about the attack at all.”

“Woi, that eyes….” And the man was out of consciousness.

“Eyes…What do you...” Obito wiped his eyes with his hand.

“Mean…”

Ah.

He could see. A totally different kind of vision. The chakra flow and all.

“The sharingan!” Rin and Kakashi mentioned the name of the wicked eyes simultaneously.

“This is not over yet. Genjutsu!”

Another Iwa shinobi appeared alongside Rin who was paying full attention to Kakashi.

And suddenly she felt like it was difficult to move.

“Rin!” Kakashi shouted.

Obito observed Rin’s chakra flow with his sharingan.

“It’s the genjutsu, Rin!” He ran toward Rin and Kakashi.

“Damn it…think it would be this easy?” Rin glared at the man. Her alpha aura was emanating strongly.

Even Kakashi was shocked now, since he too, like Obito had almost forgotten Rin’s status as an alpha.

“Kai!” and proceeded to kick the man hard in the stomach once she released herself from the genjutsu.

**********

“So, did you learn that from Tsunade-sama as well?” Obito asked.

“Ah, yeah. She taught me a lot of things, right? She said that I need to become stronger so that I can protect my teammate, even if I’m a medic-nin. Though I’m sure I won’t be able to escape a genjutsu created by sharingan.” She smiled at Obito.

“Ah, these eyes…”

Obito glared at Kakashi.

“Kakashi, why is your chakra flow acting as if you’re under a genjutsu? Especially in your belly area. It’s weird.”

“Well, I’m fine though. Aside from my shoulder, of course.”

“I’m not lying, your chakra is flickering in a peculiar way! You should check him, Rin.”

“Are you sure you aren’t interpreting the sharingan visual wrongly?” Kakashi said, doubting Obito.

“There you go again! Bakashi! I told you, don’t underestimate me! It’s just that your chakra network is different from Rin’s and mine!”

“There, there, you two. I’ve sent reports to sensei. So let’s gather at the meeting spot first. Then we’ll figure out whatever happened to Kakashi, okay?” Rin calmed Obito down.

“It’s just that, Bakashi. You should respond more properly when someone is concerned about you.”

“Hmmph.”

“There you go again! Tchh I really can’t stand this..”

“Thank you.” Kakashi muttered in a low voice.

Which left Obito shocked. Rin just smiled at those two.

*****

_Damn it! Damn it!_

_A group of shinobi, targeting Kakashi???!!!_

_This couldn’t be good!_

_Tsunade-sama, this is one difficult task!_

Minato moved faster than ever as soon as Rin’s letter reached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story and grammar are bad! But, if you truly like my story, it'll motivate me to write more! See you in a few months!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, new chapter here! SO SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT!

**CHAPTER 7**

“Kakashi! Are you okay?!” Minato squeezed Kakashi’s shoulders as he asked.

“Ughh… I’m fine. Except my shoulder…”

“He injured his shoulder, sensei. So I don’t think you should hold onto him like that.” Seeing Kakashi frowning in pain, Rin explained before Minato squeeze Kakashi’s shoulder even harder.

“Ah sorry!” Minato immediately released his grip on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“I’m worried you know. But thanks god you are fine.”

“Uh, me and Rin are here too you know.” Obito voiced out.

“Obito…” Rin intervened, worried that Obito might start to pick up fight with Kakashi again.

“WELL, IT DOESN’T MATTER! It’s only logical that sensei would be overly worried over someone who’s so reckless! Instead of being worried over, I’ll watch over team 7 with my sharingan!” Obito said as he proudly activated his sharingan.

“EHHHH..WHEN DID YOU!?”

Instead of answering his question, Obito gave him a big grin.

“Save the story for the other time, sensei. Don’t we have a mission right now?”

*****

The destruction of Kannabi Bridge.

The end of the Third Great Ninja War.

Then there’s Kushina, patiently waiting for the four figures as they walked towards the Konoha’s gate.

“Everyone, you made it! And Obito, you’re still alive, brat!” She said as she made a mess of Obito’s hair.

“A dead person will not be able to be a Hokage, you know!”

******

“So you said there’s something wrong with Kakashi’s chakra, Obito?” Tsunade asked while checking on Kakashi.

“Y..yes…” Obito answered as he activated his sharingan, “and uhh..it’s still like that.”

“I see..but there’s nothing to worry about. His chakra flow is a little bit irregular since he’s worn out, with the injury and all. All he needs is to rest.” Tsunade explained.

“UHH..I’ve never heard of this.” Obito protested.

“Hey what are you saying now? Minato, such cases happens all the time, right?”

Tsunade looked at Minato with a wide smile on her face.

Minato instantly knew that he had to play along, so he answered confidently, “Yep, this is not rare at all!”

“Thanks god then. Looks like he will be fine.”

“That’s right, Rin. Now you should leave Kakashi to rest.” Tsunade patted Rin’s head.

“Rest well, Kakashi!” Rin said as she walked out.

“Don’t do sit up until you’re okay, Bakashi!”

“Thanks, Rin. I know, Obito.” Kakashi answered as he laid down.

“We’ll leave you to rest, Kakashi. And Minato, what if you tell me some interesting events that occurred during the Great War? Let’s have tea while we chat.”

Minato didn’t feel good at all. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of shocking revelation will Tsunade tell him this time.

*******

“So, I have both bad and good news. Which one first?” Tsunade asked as she sipped her tea.

“Well, I guess the bad news first.” Minato answered tensely.

“The seal that hid his real gender. I did tell you that it can only last for 18 years, right?”

“Yes.”

“Kakashi is fourteen now. The seal too, it is starting to break down. Otherwise, the sharingan or even the Byakugan can detect the seal. I try to strengthen it, but it won’t last longer. Minato, before he turned 18, he will need to have…”

“A mate. I know.”

“Even so…”

“We can’t force him into that. In the end, with or without the seal…isn’t it the same, Tsunade-sama? It’s…cruel.”

Minato looked down on his reflection in the tea cup, his brows scrunched together.

“Indeed, the world is such a cruel place. But Minato, listen to me. About the good news.”

Minato kept looking down, feeling frustrated. What good news could overwhelm the bad one he just received?

“This should be a secret. But I’ll let you know early. The Third is deciding on making you the next Hokage!”

Minato’s eye widened as he immediately lifted his face to look straight into Tsunade’s eyes.

“What…”

Tsunade stood up, putting her hands on Minato’s shoulders.

“The Third Great War has ended! Once you become the Hokage, change this nation to a better one, once and for all! Protect that boy from this world. Do what the Third failed to do, with Danzo and Orochimaru. I know you can do that Minato!”

Minato closed his eyes shut before he opened them again as he declared-

“WITH ALL MY MIGHT!”

******

_Sensei is going to become a Hokage!_

_And Bakashi, he has a seal?! A mate before he’s 18?? What’s going on!_

Obito ran without stopping as he overheard the conversation. And he was just there to take back his weapon pouch that he left over at Kakashi’s room! To hear such a crazy revelation…

If Kakashi needs a mate…then he couldn’t be a beta. An alpha? But there should not be any _known_ omega in the village, in the whole Land of Fire even. Did the higher-ups somehow now about the Uchiha’s secret?

But… if Kakashi’s an alpha, why the need to hide his gender. Furthermore, there’s a lot of alphas, so what’s special about Kakashi?

Unless.

Oh god.

_He’s an omega?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took long to deviate from the canon timeline! But! The occurrence of the Third Great War is important, since I don't want Obito to lose his eye. Also, I want to establish Rin as a stronger character! So that's it, I wish to update this sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

“So, what it is that you want to tell me, Obito?”

Obito took a long deep breath as he stared at Rin, getting ready to inform Rin of the shocking revelation.

“Well…embrace yourself then. This is quite shocking you know!”

Rin chuckled lightly.

“You’re really as high-spirited as always, Obito! But you’re making me curious too.”

Obito cleared his throat before he proceeded, “I overheard sensei and Tsunade-sama conversation. This is only my speculation but….”

Obito told Rin about everything he heard as the girl listened to him attentively. He could see her eyes widened as he went on with the topic.

“Kakashi…an omega...”

“Well yeah, that’s what I think anyway. He could be a special Hatake alpha or something though, that he needs the seal… to be protected…and to hide his gender.”

Silence.

“ARGHH…No matter how you look at it, all the clues point out that he’s an omega right!” Obito shouted, making a mess of his hair with his hands.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s unbelievable. Not because it’s Kakashi. It’s because omega is thought to be…extinct. I mean, they just disappeared from the records and none was ever born since decades ago. But hearing this… I couldn’t help but think that they still somehow exist in the village. Hidden. Right, Obito?” Rin stared intensely at Obito, waiting for his response.

Obito gulped, sweating a bit. Yes, hidden. In the Uchiha’s compound. Of course, he couldn’t answer it like that. So he just answered with a simple yes, stuttering in the process.

“Then, future Hokage, how do you think we should act from now on? Do we take action?”

Obito was kind of taken aback when Rin called him that, but he’s somewhat proud. Rin has always been the one who supported him, after all.

“Well, first I’m not sure whether Kakashi is aware of the fact that he’s an omega. Or if he also goes along with keeping his gender a secret. Whatever it is, we should not treat him any different. Also, I think I is best to keep it a secret that we know.”

“And about the mate thing…” Rin brought the matter up, with a serious expression.

“I’m not really clear about that. But it seems like something bad will happen if he doesn’t get a mate before 18. That’s all I heard. Huh, I really can’t imagine Kakashi being with anyone. And it’s not fair to force him into a mateship. Sorry Rin, I’m not sure what to do with this one.” Obito looked down, clenching his fist in frustration.

“We’re all members of team 7, right? Whatever happens we’ll always have each other back. Both of us we’ll be there to support Kakashi!” Rin put her hand on Obito’s, calming him down.

Obito looked at him, trying his best to carve a faint smile.

“Yeah. Once I become the Hokage, I’ll make sure everyone can live in peace, without any worries! Kakashi too. Until then, I’ll never ever talk about being a Hokage ever again, till the day my face is carved on the mountain.”

“Obito…but why? There’s nothing wrong with being proud of your dream, ok?”

“Well, I bet you and Kakashi are tired of every time I declare that I’ll become one, right?”

“No, I’m not-”

“Even if that’s not the case, Rin! I should walk the talk instead of just screaming about it, don’t you think?”

“Obito…”

“But now, I’ll leave everything to Minato-sensei first.”

“Eh, Minato-sensei? What do you mean?”

Obito grinned, “He’ll become the Forth in no time!”

**********

“With this, I entrust the Leaf village to you, Forth.” Hiruzen said as he passed the Hokage’s hat to Minato.

“Yes, I shall dedicate my life for it.”

Minato put on the hat as he stepped forward, as the crowd cheered for him. He could see the figure of his three students from above. Obito appeared as energetic as ever, showing his biggest grin with Rin standing beside him, smiling and waving her hand at Minato. Kakashi was there too with Gai. While Gai was high-spirited like he had always been, Kakashi just seemed to be standing there wearing a stoic expression and stiff posture. But that was also expected of Kakashi. He didn’t show his expressions that much.

However, he couldn’t help but notice Kakashi had somehow changed after the event of the Third Ninja War. That boy had somehow warmed up to his comrades. He didn’t pick up fight with Obito as much as before, though the improvement in their relationship was also due to Obito behaving himself as well. Obito and Rin even bought Kakashi’s favorite food when he was hospitalized, salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

“We hope you like it, Kakashi! Obito even caught the fishes by himself.”

“Ughh…well. Just consider this as a payment for the time I had dinner at your house, Bakashi!”

Kakashi opened the bento box that Rin gave him.

“Thanks.”

It’s one word, but the old Kakashi would never easily thanks Obito.

Of course, there’s also Gai.

“Kakashi! Can’t wait to fight you once you recover!” He said as he held both of Kakashi’s hands with fiery eyes.

“Tch, is that all you can think of, thick brows? Can’t you just let this idiot recover nicely?” Obito hand-chopped the back of Gai’s head.

“OF COURSE! But I’m tired of training by myself already! Other people keep running away whenever I asked them too! Even Asuma!”

“Well..” Kakashi interrupted.

“Both of you can train with each other, right?”

…..

………

“GREAT IDEA!” [Gai]

“WHAT??” [Obito]

They totally had the opposite reaction to Kakashi’s suggestion, but Minato heard from Rin that Obito had been sparring with Gai since. Such a shame that he wouldn’t be able to watch over them as he would be busy as a Hokage, but he would certainly asked Rin to see how it went for the duo.

That apart, he had a much more important things to be dealt with-Danzo. Minato couldn’t help but to notice that the man was not satisfied with his coronation as the Hokage. He had also heard that Danzo wished for Orochimaru to become one. Minato knew a lot about Orochimaru from Tsunade, the good and the bad-but mostly the bad ones. That man was even suspected of kidnapping children and performing illegal experiments on them, how can he be trusted to run the village?

Third Hokage must had been too lenient on Orochimaru, that’s why the man was still roaming freely in the Fire Nation. But he’s not Hiruzen, if Orochimaru were to threaten the village and its people whom he swore to protect, Minato would not hesitate to take actions.

****

“Not bad at all, Obito!”

“You too, thick brows!”

Obito and Gai had been exchanging blows in their taijutsu duel. Obito was not particularly fond of Gai over-enthusiastic attitude but his taijutsu was undoubtedly top-notch. It has been a week since they are training together, and Obito had had trouble keeping up with Gai’s speed and movement at first; as expected of so-called Kakashi’s rival. However, he managed to keep up after a few rounds.

In the meantime, Gai’s fist came close to his face-which he managed to barely dodge. Obito tool a few steps back while Gai launched himself forward, trying to knock down Obito by swinging his leg.

“Ughh..”The impact of the kick was surely not a joke, Obito’s arm hurt just from blocking the attack. But he couldn’t avoid the blow forever, this is taijutsu after all.

He could see Gai coming towards him with a fist aimed at him again.

_This is it. Gotta put him down now!_

As Gai’s right arm approached him, Obito merely dodged it-letting the attack slipped above his right shoulder. He quickly grabbed Gai’s arm with his right hand, leaving Gai a little bit shocked.

Gai tried to counterattack with his right hand, but Obito quickly blocked the attack before redirecting Gai’s arms to the opposite side-using both of his hands strength to do so. Before Gai could retaliate, Obito put pressure on Gai’s neck, hitting the nape swiftly with a hand chop, holding on Gai’s arm tighter, locking his elbow before increasing the pressure on his nape-finally putting him down.

WOAHHHH!

Their classmates that were watching started to make noises. Were they cheering for him, or were they in disbelief that he managed to take the taijutsu expert down- Obito was not sure. All he knew was that he defeated him.

Panting, he glanced towards his teammates who were also there.

“Obito, that was amazing! Where did you learnt that?” Rin approached him, smiling.

“Well, observing the Uchiha’s training ground kinda helps.” Obito answered Rin.

Indeed, it was worth it to observe Fugaku training Uchiha’s warriors at their training ground. Since he came back from the Kannabi’s mission, Obito had been sitting atop a tree, watching the Uchihas engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Sometimes, they even practiced ninjutsu as well. With his Sharingan now activated, he found it easier to keep up with their pace. Fugaku had been sneaking peeks at him from below, but he didn’t seem to mind Obito’s presence, so Obito just ignored him too.

Meanwhile, Obito noticed Kakashi also walked towards him. This is the first day Obito had seen Kakashi walking under the sun after a being hospitalized for almost two week.

_Surely it’s not only because of the wound in his arm, Tsunade-sama must be holding him for long to watch over the seal. But he doesn’t know, so keep your mouth shut Obito!_

“Emm…you lookin good.”

……..

…………….

_Wait…why does it comes out weird. I was trying to keep my mouth shut that I phrased what I wanted to say wrongly! God damn it!_

“Uchiha, you trynna hook Kakashi now?” Asuma suddenly appeared from behind him.

“Hey Gai, your rival is being snatched away.” Gemma also didn’t let go of the opportunity to join the teasing.

“NO SUCH THING!” Both Obito and Kakashi answered simultaneously.

“Obito! You mean my arm, right?! It has healed so it’s looking good right?!”

“Exactly! I mean your arm! Your arm!”

“Heehh…sureee.”

Hooking his arm on Obito’s neck, Asuma whispered, “You should win a hundred more battles to win this guy’s heart you know!”

Obito’s face became red as he tried to release Asuma’s arm from his neck.

“Y-YOU!”

Asuma and Genma then left the three of them but doing so while grinning teasingly.

“Geez, what an annoying bunch!” Obito sighed.

“They sure as lively as ever!”

“Rin, you are as positive as ever huh… Kakashi, my mouth really slipped okay!”

“Okay, no need to explain further okay! Of course I know that, it’ll be weird if you’re really serious okay!”

“Sure! It’s weird! There’s no way! We’re both male, right! Not that I have anything against gay…furthermore it’s not like you’re an omega or something, right?”

_Obito, why are you acting stupid today! At this rate, you’ll be the one to break the secret!_

“Hey, stop it the more you trying to explain, the weirder it becomes!” Even Kakashi is blushing now.

“S..sorry.”

…..

……..

“Anyway..” Kakashi started after a moment of silence.

“You’re not bad. I mean, your taijutsu of course. I’m kind of impressed.”

“Well, seems like training with Guy helps me improve a lot. So, Kashi-wanna have a duel?”

“Sure thing, let’s see how much you have improved.”

“Haven’t you seen much just now?”

“Well, need to make sure myself that your victory is not a fluke.”

“It’s not a fluke, Bakashi!”

Meanwhile, Rin watched over both of her teammates from the sidelines. Seemed that both of them got along really well now. Rin hoped that the days onward will continue peacefully like it has been after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish chapter 9 ASAP, I plan to really develop Obito and Kakashi relationship from there. Thanks for those who have been reading and supporting my work. I loved reading the comment section, it motivates me to see people reacting to my story!


	9. HIATUS

I feel like I want to stop with the story. Mostly because I've lost motivation to continue this. Writing about Obikaka is not as exciting as it's used to be. I might pick this story up later, but for now I'm putting this on a very long hiatus. I'm truly sorry for those who had been enjoying this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry.  
> APRIL FOOLS!  
> Here's the next chapter. I don't think I will ever abandon this story, but I do admit that I don't have much time to write due to my studies. Thanks to covid-19 quarantine period tho, I finally have the time to continue writing! Sorry again, I'll really try to write faster :)

**CHAPTER 9**

Three months has passed since the Great War. Peaceful days had commenced since then, even in the Uchiha compound. Obito felt like the tension between his clan and the village had eased a bit since Minato took over. What more surprising was that Minato even asked if Fugaku would be his right-hand man, to which Fugaku only vaguely agree at first.

“Of course, it is an honor if the Hokage choose to trust us.”

Yes, Fugaku used ‘us.’ The Uchiha had always had the sentiment that they were not trusted enough by the rest of the village. Obito could see Fugaku was keeping his stern face all along while talking to Minato.

Then come little Itachi.

“You’re the Hokage?” He asked.

“Yes, little one. And your name is..” Minato leaned to pat Itachi’s head.

“Itachi. Can I become a Hokage too?”

Fugaku’s expression became even more tensed.

But then Minato answered, “Of course you can! But I’m afraid you need to wait for Obito to become one first, okay?”

Obito smiled sheepishly, surprised at the mention of his name. Fugaku glanced at him, albeit only for a while as the older man proceeded to indulge in conversation with Minato. Oh well, at least their clan leader was not looking as serious as before and those two seemed to blend well with each other. Obito believed it was all thanks to Minato’s diplomatic talent as well as his teacher good nature itself.

“Hokage, I think it’s better if we discuss this matter in private.” Fugaku suggested.

 _In private, huh? Seems like they are reaching to something._ Obito hoped that it would lead to something good. If Fugaku agreed to help Minato, damn, the village would be invisible! The Konoha Yellow Flash and The Wicked Eye Fugaku was undeniably a terrifying duo. The inner conflict between the Uchiha and the other part of Konoha could also be dissolved properly. Everyone could live in peace then.

Maybe then..the Omegas too. There would be no need to keep them as a secret anymore.

Which included Kakashi. The seal would no longer be necessary. Though Obito wondered if it was that easy to deactivate the seal. Be it sooner or later, he hoped to talk over this matter with Minato. That he and Rin already knew. And how they also wished to help Kakashi.

As of now, Kakashi seemed to be fine. Nothing abnormal happened to him either. But he’s already 15 now. If what he heard from Tsunade-sama is true-no they couldn’t possibly be lies-Kakashi would only have 3 years more before…

This was the kind of issue that even the peaceful status of Konoha couldn’t resolve for now. Kakashi’s acceptance regarding his true identity need to be considered.

_Do we need to tell him or not?_

_If we were to, when?_

_Where do we start even?_

All kind of questions appeared in Obito’s head.

“Obito.”

“Obito!”

“OBITO!”

Obito was taken aback as somebody suddenly tapped on his shoulder. He turned around only to see a long-haired girl with a delicate figure. Uchiha Kaori was there standing right behind him. Just a normal Uchiha girl. Black eyes, black hair. But…but..she is..

“WWhat are you doing here?!” Obito shouted.

“Huh, why are you so surprised? It’s not that we didn’t know each other, right? Ah, could it be..you are mesmerized by my beauty!” The girl teased Obito as she started to laugh.

“It’s not that! Fugaku specifically asked for the Omegas to hide! The Hokage’s team is here!” Obito nervously looked around before he forcefully ushered Kaori into her house.

“Hey! Hey! Stop pushing me around!”

Kaori was resisting but Obito pushed her even harder. As soon as both of them entered the building, Obito quickly slid the door shut.

“What’s that for, Obito! I just want to see the Hokage! That’s your teacher, right? He looks very kind and gentle too. I’m sure there will be no harm to just look!”

“But if an outsider saw you...”

“There’ll never know that I’m an omega!”

“Only if they’re betas…”

Kaori was silenced for a while before she screamed, “Stupid Obito! You don’t need to tell me that! But..but at least you should consider my feelings too!”

The omega turned her back against Obito, distancing herself away from him as she sulked.

“Kaori, you can go outside later you know..let’s just watch the Hokage from the window, okay?”

Kaori turned her head around, looking at Obito with a sharp gaze.

“Go outside later, huh. When you can freely stroll inside and outside of the Uchiha compound. Watch the Hokage from the window, you say? When you can easily talk to him face to face?”

“Kaori….” Her name is all that Obito was able to mutter.

“It must be good to be born as an Alpha, right?” She spoke in a much lower voice, as if she had already given up.

“I’m sorry, Kaori.”

“Not your fault. Sorry for being childish. I don’t want Fugaku to be mad at you.”

Obito knew how much it hurt her. And yet, there was nothing that he could say to console her. He could only hope that something would change for the better under Minato’s reign. No, he believed in his sensei, that man could do it. Not only for Kaori. Or Kakashi. But for everyone to live in peace.

Obito was so deep in his thought that he didn’t realise Kaori’s face was so close to him and he gasped in shock.

“Did you hear me, Obito? I said you should get me some Takoyaki from the festival! Then I’ll accept your apology!”

“Eh! I thought you’re the one apologizing!” Obito half-shouted.

“You should too, since you’re being insensitive!”

“Well, what choice do I have?” Obito sighed, but he was actually happy that Kaori was smiling. He was afraid that she would sulk all day long.

“Anyway, who you’re going with? A lover?”

“Ridiculous! I’m going with Rin and Kakashi!”

“Then, which one of them are you going out with?”

“NONE OF THEM!”

*****************

“OBITO! You are not wearing your Yukata?!”

Obito really didn’t expect for Rin to yell at him as soon as she saw him. He was so confused, looking at Rin who was giving him a dissatisfied expression.

“I’m supposed to?”

Rin sighed, “I was hoping. I mean, it’s a summer festival after all!”

“Well, I was helping my grandma with the chores just now, that’s why…”

“Rin.” A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

Both looked at the _person_ behind them. Or _Kakashi_ , to be exact.

Obito could feel that his jaw almost dropped from the rare sight that greet his eyes. Kakashi in a yukata. If he were to be honest with himself, Kakashi looked kind of…a little…. just _a little!_

Mesmerizing.

Obito couldn’t describe it, but somehow Kakashi appeared…tamer. If that was a proper way to describe it. Donning himself in a white yukata with wave patterns on the sleeve and the lower part of the garment, he certainly looked different from his usual self. Obito noticed that his hair was not as spiky as they had always been when Kakashi walked closer to them. Not only that, when his hair was straightened down like that, only then Obito realized that his hair has grown a lot longer; fully covering his nape with side fringe almost touching his shoulder.

This is crazy. Why was he noticing those little things about Kakashi?

“What are you staring at?” Kakashi asked, bringing Obito back from his deep thought.

“Uhh..nothing!” Obito quickly averted his glance.

“Well, it’s not me who wanted to!” Kakashi cheeks reddened.

“Haha sorry Kakashi! I wanted all three of us to wear traditional clothes tonight, it’s a shame that Obito doesn’t wear his.” Rin apologized.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s walk around!” She smiled as she held Obito and Kakashi’s hands and pulled them forward. Obito took the chance and pulled Rin closer to him before he whispered, “Hey, did I hear it right? You basically forced Kakashi to wear a yukata! And what’s with his hair get-up?”

“Hehe, actually it’s me and Kushina-san!”

_Poor Kakashi._

“Never mind that, he looks great right?”

It’s Obito’s turn to blush. Before he could answer, Kakashi intervened, “Why are you guys whispering?”

“NOTHING!” Both of them answered simultaneously.

*********

It was so much fun being in each other’s company. The three of them had been busy with small missions since the Third Great War and haven’t met much. Obito and Kakashi had been practicing their combat skills together, having a few matches between them; most ending in Kakashi’s favor but Obito had been getting the upper hand at times. He was definitely not someone that Kakashi could easily obliterate like he used to be. Not with the sharingan. Obito definitely wished to be stronger.

As for Rin…

“Rin, how has your training with Tsunade-sama?” Obito decided to ask as he took a bite of his Takoyaki.

“So far, I liked it. Tsunade-sama really teaches me a lot of new thing. She makes me realise that even a medic could do so much on the field.”

“Huh, I think Rin had done so much on the field though! Rin, you are already great!”

“I agree.” Kakashi supported Obito.

“Thanks, you two. But I wish to do even more for our team. I hope to be able to support both of you better.”

“Rin…” Kakashi and Obito simultaneously muttered Rin’s name.

“THAT’S WHY!” Rin put her hands on Obito and Kakashi’s shoulders, to their surprise.

“I must take my leave now. Got a training session to attend tonight.”

“This late?” Kakashi asked.

“Well, it’s a special training session, hehe.”

Before she left, she grabbed Obito’s arm and whispered, “Good luck!”

“WWWWiiii..tthhhh what!!” Obito asked, stuttering in the process.

Rin grinned, whispering one last sentence before she turned around and waved them goodbye, “With your date, of course.”

Obito felt like steam was coming out of his head, his face was burning from Rin’s statement. What did she mean by that?!

Rin chuckled as she left the two alone, “I really do wish to support both of you better.”

**********

Kakashi tapped Obito’s shoulder, “Hey what’s wrong?”

Obito tilt his head towards Kakashi, he was pretty sure his face was still red that Kakashi asked, “Do you have a fever or something?”

“Ughh..no!” Obito quickly looked away, trying to hide his face.

“Are the two of you hiding something from me? You kept whispering with each other!”

Obito took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“No, there’s nothing.” He answered as calmly as possible. Still, Kakashi looked unsatisfied with his answer.

“Are you sure? Because if there’s any…” Kakashi had not managed to finish his sentence when Obito grabbed his arm and pulled him along as he walked.

“Forget it! Let’s play dart or something!”

“Then if I win, you better tell me.”

_There’s no way I can tell you about anything. Not even when you yourself is a top secret._

Of course Obito didn’t say that out loud. Even so, he answered, “Okay.”


End file.
